Mary Ann and the Wolf
by Panhead13
Summary: A dream sequence parody of Little Red Riding Hood using Gilligan's Island characters. Basically all you need to know. XD Written for fun, told in two chapters.
1. Part 1

**This is a Mary Ann dream sequence based on the classic story about Little Red Riding Hood. I thought it would be fun. XD**

**Casting:**

**Mary Ann- Little Red (Mary Ann here)**

**Gilligan- Wolfigan**

**Ginger- MA's sister (added her for fun and added part)**

**Skipper- Grandmother (seriously, how many old women did the Skipper represent in dream sequences? XD)**

**Professor- Axeman Hinkley**

**Mrs. Howell- MA's mother**

**Mr. Howell- Rich man who owns the forest (another character added for placement of character)**

**Mary Ann and the Wolf**

Once upon a time, there lived a girl named Mary Ann. She lived with her mother and her sister. One day, the happy little family family learned that Grandmother was sick. Mary Ann, wanting to do something for her poor ill grandmother, decided to go for a visit. She baked two pies and put them in a neat little basket.

"Mary Ann, do be careful out there in those woods, dear," said her mother, giving the girl her red cloak. "There are terrible wolves out there with the mind to rob you."

"But mother, I thought wolves were more interested in eating people, not robbing them," said Mary Ann.

"Money leaves a poor taste in one's mouth when eaten," her mother remarked. "Any self-respecting wolf would remove the money and keep it for himself."

"Take care, Mary Ann," said Mary Ann's sister Ginger. "I hope you're not afraid of the big bad wolf."

"I'm not scared," said Mary Ann. "It's not that far to Grandmother's house anyway. It's only a forest between here and there."

"A forest full of wolves," said Ginger. "If one eats you, don't say I didn't warn you."

Mary Ann said her goodbyes and left her house to go see her grandmother, unafraid of running into a ferocious wolf. Little did she know, an encounter was not far away...

Halfway through the woods, Mary Ann heard a Gilligan-ish howling coming from ahead. Suddenly, a skinny, well-dressed wolf came crashing through the bushes (a wolf that looked very much like Gilligan with fluffy wolf ears, a black nose, and a tail). She jumped back at first, but then she remembered that she wasn't going to be afraid of wolves.

Wolfigan greeted her with a big, friendly grin. "Hello, there! I'm the big bad wolf," he said. He took off his black fedora and gave her an awkward little bow. Then he began to sniff the air, shutting his eyes and smiling. "What have you got in that basket?" he asked, his eyes gleaming hungrily. He quickly shoved his hat back onto his head.

Mary Ann replied casually. "They're pies for my grandmother."

Wolfigan licked his lips. "Oh boy, I just _love_ pie! Can I have some?" He held out his hands (err, paws) as if he was expecting Mary Ann to give him the basket.

The girl clutched the basket with both hands, holding it closer to herself. "If they weren't for somebody else, I'd give you some," she said.

Wolfigan drooped, disappointed. Then his ears perked up again. He looked up at Mary Ann with pleading cyan eyes. "Just one eenie-weenie little piece?" he asked innocently.

Mary Ann almost gave in to the sweet wolf's begging, but she held firm. "Sorry, but no."

"Aba-ba-bu-bu-bu..." the wolf began to blather, his eyes growing wide with desperation.

Mary Ann walked on past him. "I said no. These pies are for my grandmother, not for you."

Wolfigan began to protest again, but shut his mouth when he saw that she was going. He leaned against a tree and pouted. "Never mind that I haven't eaten in days," he said to himself. "Those pies sure would taste good. I don't know why she would waste them on a mean lady like that one at the other end of the woods." He knew that was where Mary Ann was going; that was the only old lady in the vicinity!

"I gotta get some of that pie!" Wolfigan resolved, hurrying off towards Grandmother's cabin on a faster forest route. He had come up with a far-fetched plan to get some of the sweet pastry, and he knew exactly how he would pull it off.

Minutes later, Wolfigan arrived at the cabin, a sneaky smile on his face. It didn't look like Mary Ann had arrived yet. He knocked on the door and hid behind a rosebush- unfortunately snagging his tail in the thorns. He resisted the urge to squeak, his eyes going enormous and his mouth dropping open.

The cabin door opened. "Hello?" asked an impossible manly voice for a woman. Grandmother cautiously stepped outside, looking around. "Is anybody there?"

Wolfigan silently giggled to himself, covering his mouth with his paw. Grandmother ventured out further and walked around the other side of the cabin. The wolf jumped out of the rose bush and sneaked into the house. He spotted a closet and ran to it. Wolfigan opened the closet door and was greeted with a variety of dresses and... wigs?

Wolfigan grabbed one of the "old lady" wigs and stared at it. "I always knew he- I mean, _she_ was a fake!" He froze when he heard Grandmother coming back, muttering about her mind playing tricks on her. The wolf quickly got into the closet and slammed the door, crushing his tail. He squeaked quietly and reopened the closet door, then slowly pulled his tail inside.

Inside the closet, Wolfigan took off his fedora and shoved the "old lady" wig onto his head, taking care to cover up his furry ears. Then he slipped into one of Grandmother's big dresses. He immediately realized he wasn't fat enough to fill the dress up, so he grabbed the other dresses and shoved them into the dress to help.

He silently pushed the closet door open, peeking to see that Grandmother had returned to her bed. Her eyes were shut and she seemed to be trying to sleep. Wolfigan tentatively licked his lips and tried to sneak out of the closet. He wasn't used to having a larger body, however, so his dress-stuffed makeup sides loudly scraped the doorframe. He stole another glance at Grandmother, who stirred and grunted briefly.

Grandmother opened one eye to see Wolfigan looking back at her. "How did _you_ get in here?" she asked, sitting up.

"I didn't," said Wolfigan. "I'm not really here. You're dreaming."

Grandmother nodded. "Oh. All right." She lay back down on the bed and began to snore.

Wolfigan breathed a sigh of relief, happy his last-minute plan had worked. But Mary Ann would be arriving soon, and Grandmother needed to be dealt with before then. He sneaked up on Grandmother and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey. Hey Grandmother."

Grandmother opened an eye. "What is it, not-really-there?" she asked.

"Get out of bed, I want to show you something," said Wolfigan, beckoning with one furry finger.

"OK," Grandmother said, sitting up and chuckling dryly. "Since I'm dreaming I suppose there's no harm in it."

Wolfigan helped Grandmother out of bed and led her to the closet he had just come out of. "Now, just come in here and take a nap," he said, gently pushing Grandmother into the closet.

Grandmother looked around the closet disdainfully. "How am I supposed to sleep in here?" she asked.

Wolfigan thought fast and gave her a pillow. "Here you go."

"Oh. Thanks, dream person," said Grandmother. She lay down on the floor and rested her head on the pillow. "Good night."

"Good night," Wolfigan echoed, shutting the closet door. Then he chuckled to himself. The pies were practically his now! All he had to do was get in bed and wait for Mary Ann to arrive.

**.~GI~.**

**That's where I'll end this first part. XD I'll finish it up after dinner. There was no homework tonight so I took the liberty to write something fun and Gilligany.**

**Hope you're enjoying this, please review! And keep in mind that this was done for fun, not as a major project. XD**


	2. Part 2

**And now, the continuation. Now we introduce the Professor as his character. X3 And briefly Mr. Howell.**

**Mary Ann and the Wolf- Part 2**

MEANWHILE...

"Now, see here, Hinkley. I ordered you to cut down _that_ tree, not _this_ tree!"

The Axeman folded his arms, patiently taking his boss's scolding. "Mr. Howell, I don't see what difference cutting down a different tree is going to make in where you build your club."

Mr. Howell waved his hand. "It makes all the difference! The tree you _didn't_ cut down will obstruct the view of the forest."

The Axeman sighed hopelessly, turning his eyes to the sky. There was no point in trying to argue with Mr. Howell. He did, after all, own the forest. Without a word, he walked off to go cut down the _proper_ tree.

And then he saw it. A skinny wolf in a fedora, a vest, and a tie (who looked just like Gilligan) was running along a path with a wolfish smile on his face. The Axeman's eyebrows jumped up. That was the friendly yet desperate Wolfigan. Wolfigan was ordinarily a nice wolf, but when he was hungry he tended to go to extremes to get food. And that was usually the expression he had when he was up to no good.

"I wonder what it is this time?" the Axeman wondered, walking off in the general direction of where he'd seen Wolfigan run.

**.~GI~.**

Mary Ann skipped on through the forest, basket in hand. She hadn't encountered another wolf, and she had gained quite a bit of confidence. She wasn't far from her Grandmother's house now! What could possibly go wrong?

Suddenly, she heard someone dashing through the bushes. She turned, expecting to see a wolf, but instead she saw a man. He had light brown hair and he was carrying an axe. "Don't be scared," he said, holding up his hands. "Did you happen to see a wolf come this way?"

"No, I don't think so," said Mary Ann, shrugging. "I saw one a while back, but I haven't seen him down here."

"What did he look like?"

"Well, he was wearing a nice little vest and a tie. And a fedora. He kept asking for some of my pie," said Mary Ann.

"Sounds like Wolfigan," the man muttered to himself.

"What, is he giving you trouble?" asked Mary Ann.

"I'm more worried about what troublesome things he _might_ do," said the Axeman. "Keep an eye out for him, OK?"

"All right," said Mary Ann with a polite nod. With that, the Axeman went on his way. Mary Ann shrugged and started back towards her grandmother's cabin, humming.

**.~GI~.**

Wolfigan had burrowed himself deep into the covers, a pleasant yet smug smile on his face. He had tried to doze a little bit, but he couldn't get his mind off of the pies. Every time he shut his eyes, he'd see a pie. That would make his stomach growl, so he had to open his eyes again and wait.

"Grandmother!" Wolfigan's ears pricked up underneath the wig at the sound of Mary Ann's voice. His smile grew.

_Oh boy, now I can have some pie! But can I really fool her? She seemed really smart._

Mary Ann entered the cabin. "Grandmother, where are you?" she asked.

"I'm in here, sweetie," said Wolfigan in his best immitation of Grandmother's voice. In fact, his own voice rather scared him.

Mary Ann entered the room in which Wolfigan was. "Hello, Grandmother," she said, smiling. "How are you feeling?"

"Not much better," said Wolfigan. He coughed for emphasis.

"Well, I brought you something, if that would help you feel any better," said Mary Ann.

Wolfigan nodded vigorously, but then slowed down to keep himself from bursting from excitement. "Oh, yes! Yes, sweetie, I'd love some... whatever you brought." His voice cracked, and he coughed again.

Mary Ann squinted at Wolfigan, her smile losing some of its brightness. "Grandmother, what's happened to your voice?" she asked.

"Ummm..." Wolfigan thought of a good excuse. "Well, sweetie, you know I'm sick. I have a uh, frog in my throat." He coughed again.

"Oh. Well, OK," said Mary Ann. She sounded somewhat unconvinced. Wolfigan swallowed, eying the pies.

Mary Ann was a bit suspicious. Sure, her grandmother _sounded_ like her grandmother enough, but something seemed off about her face. She was sort of hiding it. Then she noticed...

"Oh, Grandmother, what a big nose you have!" she declared.

Wolfigan coughed. "Well, it comes with this cold thing," he said. "My nose is all swollen and dark!"

Mary Ann scrutinized her grandmother closer. "What big _eyes_ you have!" she declared.

Wolfigan had gone crosseyed looking down at his nose, but at Mary Ann's comment he looked right back up at her. "They're not _that_ big, are they?" he asked.

Mary Ann was keeping an eye out, just like the Axeman had told her to do. And she noticed that her grandmother wasn't behaving quite right. She cautiously reached over and ripped the _wig_ off of Grandmother's head to see two furry brown ears poke up. Wolfigan looked up, realizing his cover was blown. "Woops," he said, using his normal voice.

Mary Ann frowned and set her hands on her hips. "You again!" she huffed. "Where's my grandmother?"

"Oh, she's in the closet. She's asleep in there. Don't worry, I didn't lock the door."

Mary Ann hurried over to the closet and opened the door, in which time Wolfigan squeezed out of the dress(es) and dug into the basket excitedly. Mary Ann turned around after seeing her grandmother was fast asleep (and snoring) to see the wolf repeatedly dipping his finger into the pie and sucking the cream off of it. "Oh no you don't," she said, approaching him and taking the basket away from him.

"I'm hungry," Wolfigan argued, his bluish-green eyes wide and innocent-looking. "I only wanted some pie, but you wouldn't let me have any."

"So that gives you the right to lock an old lady in a closet?" asked Mary Ann.

"I said I didn't lock her in there, and... are you _sure_ she's an old lady?"

"Of course she's an old lady. What else could a grandmother be, an old _man?"_

Wolfigan nodded curtly. "This one could be."

"Don't be silly," said Mary Ann. "If she were an old man she'd be my grand_father._"

Wolfigan smiled shyly. "I didn't hurt her," he said. "Can I have some pie now?"

Mary Ann opened her mouth, but then Grandmother spoke. "Did somebody say pie?" she asked, emerging from the closet.

"Yeah, that was me," said Wolfigan, grinning.

"I could go for some pie, Mary Ann," said Grandmother, smiling and coming towards the girl and the wolf.

"Me too, Mary Ann," said Wolfigan.

Mary Ann looked at her grandmother and back at Wolfigan, and decided there was no point in shooing away the wolf. After all, he was hungry and her grandmother seemed to be all right. "Well, then, I guess we can all _share_ the pies," she suggested.

Wolfigan began to bounce on his heels. "Oh boy oh boy oh boy! Pie!" he exclaimed, clasping his paws together.

Mary Ann took the pies into the kitchen and cut up one for herself and Grandmother, letting Wolfigan have the entire pie which he had sampled from earlier. They ate and talked and had a good time, until the front door to the cabin was suddenly cut through with an axe.

The door fell down and the Axeman ran inside, expecting the worst. Instead, he found the girl, the grandmother, and the wolf all gathered around a table.

Wolfigan waved and smiled. "Hi, Axeman Hinkley," he said. Sticky cream covered his paws and mouth.

Grandmother held out the pie tin. "Care to join us?" she asked.

The Axeman blinked, stunned. "Actually, no, I was just... seeing if you needed any help."

"We might need help finishing off this pie," said Mary Ann.

"Oh, I'm a great help in that," said Wolfigan, scarfing down some more pie.

The Axeman smiled politely. "What I meant was, Wolfigan is here and I was worried he may have been causing you trouble."

"Oh, he's being no trouble at all, sir," said Mary Ann. "He's just making a bit of a mess." She watched the wolf lick off his paws.

"All right then." The Axeman glanced back at the broken door. "Sorry about the door. I hope there's something I can do to help you fix it."

Grandmother nodded. "You can start by picking it up and sticking it back in the doorframe," she said. "It comes off all the time anyway!"

"And then _you_ can have some pie," said Mary Ann, smiling.

The Axeman smiled. "I'll fix the door, but I have to be getting back to work. My boss is very particular," he said. He picked up the door and shoved it back into the doorframe, then opened it to leave. "Goodbye," he said with a wave. Then, he shut the door.

"What a nice young man," said Grandmother, smiling.

"What a nice two pies," said Wolfigan. Grandmother and Mary Ann turned to find that Wolfigan had finished off both the pies and was now cleaning off his face. He grinned innocently. "We should do this more often!"

THE END (for lack of a better one)

**.~GI~.**

**Thus ends my Gilligan's Island fairy tale dream sequence. XD Again, I wasn't aiming too high with this one, I just wanted to do something kind of fun.**

**Hope you enjoted, please review! :D**


End file.
